


Instincts Can Be A Pain

by SirPrize



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 2017, Carmilla Week, Carmilla's a big kitten, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, If it fits I sits, catmilla, catnip, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: Carmilla Week 2017Prompt 1: CatmillaSometimes a girl gets curious.When a girl has reason to believe her vampiric girlfriend, who regularly transforms into a cat, just sat in a box for the sole purpose of sitting in a box a girl gets very curious.





	Instincts Can Be A Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Creampuffs! So we’re kicking off day one of Carmilla Week (Formerly known as 7 Days of Carmilla) with the prompt Catmilla!I changed my mind a lot when I was writing the other prompts, but with this one I actually went with my first idea because I liked it a lot and I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> I had some delays, so I couldn’t get the fics to smartassducky in time to look them over and I didn’t want to rush her. That being said, if there’s any mistakes left, that’s my bad.
> 
> I'm cheating a bit, posting this as close to midnight as I can, because I'm on holiday and my wi-fi is spotty. All prompts are prepped on Tumblr, so if I can't post the others in time, you can find them there at http://sirprizex.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy, Creampuffs!

Having a girlfriend who could turn into a black cat of various sizes wasn’t that much of an issue, really. No more than having a girlfriend who was a vampire, anyway. It popped up every now and then and for the most part Laura had long since learned to ignore it.

Carmilla just liked to be in cat form a few times per month. Not the big, panther-like mauling machine, thankfully. That form was strictly for when she needed to protect something or there was a pressing need to murder people. Mostly Carmilla just trotted around as a slightly oversized housecat, sleeping on Laura’s lap while the human worked or shedding on her yellow pillow.

She liked to spell out profanity by walking on Laura’s keyboard when she was really mad.  
Apparently, hair was a problem no matter what form Carmilla took. The fact that it wasn’t in the shower drain didn’t really make it any better.

Laura probably loved Carmilla’s kitten form the most, though. Not only was it almost criminally cute, but it was a sign that Carmilla felt loved and safe and protected. The first time Laura had woken up to find a small kitten sleeping on her chest, she’d burst into silent, happy tears.

The whole thing didn’t become a game until her desk chair broke and they had to buy a new one. The chair had been pretty easy to assemble and Laura left the large box unattended for a moment to talk to Laf about the pixy infestation on the first floor.

When she came back, she heard the distinct sound of Carmilla transforming just as she opened the door. However, when she stepped into the room, Carmilla was sat on her bed reading a book that seemed almost as old as the vampire herself.  
And the box had tipped over.

“What were you doing?” Laura asked, closing the door.

“What do you mean, Cupcake?” Carmilla muttered, not looking up from her book. She almost seemed a little flustered.

“Just…Nevermind.” Laura muttered, moving the box aside. She sat down in her new chair, ready to let the matter go, when she noticed something in the reflection of her monitor. There was packing material in Carmilla’s hair.  
Why was there packing material in her girlfriend’s hair?

The first option was that Carmilla had tried to clean up and put the box away, but that didn’t explain how the material got there. Not to mention that the idea of Carmilla cleaning was hilarious.  
The only other option was that she’d been messing with it for some reason, but why? The only people who felt the need to mess with boxes were arts and crafts enthusiasts and-No.

No.

No way.

Carmilla had never really shown that sort of cat-like behaviour. But…could it be?

The tiny journalism major didn’t really leave the camera on for entire days anymore. Mostly because there wasn’t much point and partially because Carmilla had ambushed her a few times the moment she came home and those were not things she intended to broadcast to her audience. 

Nobody needed to know how good Carmilla was with ropes. Or her tongue.  
That being said, she had a reason now. A purely scientific reason. It totally wasn’t to catch what might be the cutest thing Carmilla had ever done on camera.

Laura left the box standing next to her bed and kissed Carmilla goodbye before she left for her classes. When she came back, she had several hours of Carmilla reading and stealing her food. More importantly, she also had an hour of Carmilla being caught in the act.

It started simple, with the vampire looking up from her book and glaring at the box a few times. After about 15 minutes, she seemed to grow more and more restless. Finally, Carmilla sighed and put her book down.

She transformed into a cat and crouched, her furry but wiggling before she leapt right into the box. Laura had to cover her mouth as happy meowing drifted up from the box. It shook a few times before Carmilla found a comfortable spot and then fell still.

About ten minutes before Laura returned, the camera caught Carmilla clambering out of the box still covered in packing material. The vampire quickly transformed, brushed herself clean and then flopped back down on her bed with her book as if nothing had ever happened. 

Part of Laura really, really wanted to confront Carmilla with this. Not only was she not paid in either cuddles or sex for half of the package of cookies which the vampire had devoured, the sight of Carmilla jumping into a box just to sit in it was utterly adorable and blackmail material for the next few years.

However, it did raise a question. Just how cat-like was Carmilla?

Dangling string in front of the pale girl got no response aside from an annoyed glare and a ball of yarn only earned Laura the question if she was trying to learn how to knit. 

Eventually Lafontaine got in on and it and they brought a laser pointer into Laura’s room. Under the pretext of watching Doctor Who, the redhead and the blonde huddled behind Laf’s laptop. When Carmilla was sufficiently distracted by her book, the biology major whipped out the small laser pointer and began to guide the red dot down Carmilla’s arm.

The vampire only noticed the dot once it crawled on to her book, at which point Lafontaine quickly whipped it away. Carmilla looked confused for a moment, but then quickly continued reading.

The third time the dot appeared, she had lowered her book and was watching it like a hawk. The dot slipped off of her leg and on to the bed, where Carmilla suddenly swiped at it. She lifted her hand to inspect her prey, only to find it gone.

Laura and Lafontaine sniggered softly at her obvious confusion until the vampire turned to them. “What’s so funny?” Carmilla demanded.

“Oh, nothing.” Laura tried to stop giggling as she waved off the suspicion. “Just a funny episode.”

With an annoyed grunt Carmilla returned to her book, but it wasn’t long before the dot reappeared. It was on her leg this time and it darted out of the way of her first swat.

Lafontaine guided it down the bed, while Carmilla all but prowled after it and tried to corner the little, red menace. The dot darted to the floor and Carmilla bodily threw herself after it, snarling. 

Laura felt like she was going to die from restrained laughter as Lafontaine guided the dot all over the room and Carmilla did her very best to catch it. The few times she managed to swat the dot were the best, because she just looked so utterly cute and confused when dot wasn’t there when she lifted her hand. 

Finally Lafontaine guided the dot to the door and around the corner and Carmilla hissed and sprinted out of the room after it.  
Once she was sure that her lover was out or earshot, chasing a dot that was no longer there, Laura let out the squeal that had been building in her chest since all of this started. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! My kitty vampire girlfriend is honest to Bastet the cutest thing ever!”

Snorting, Laftontaine quickly hid the laser pointer in their bag. “If she ever finds out she’ll kill us both to hide the evidence.” They stated gravely. “You realize that, right?”

Laura turned to her ginger friend and scoffed. “Oh please, if this cat thing holds up I can just scratch her behind the ear and she’ll melt into a snuggly puddle.”

The biology major’s eyes widened in realization and excitement. “Actually, I have an idea.”

That idea turned out to be a small perfume bottle filled with something which Lafontaine swore up and down was basically catnip spray.

The next morning, Laura sprayed a bit of it on herself and frowned. It really didn’t smell like anything. She wanted to make sure that she didn’t miss out on a reaction from Carmilla because she had used too little, if it worked at all, so Laura all but drenched herself in the stuff. She rubbed it on her neck, her arms, her cleavage and even her stomach and face. 

At first, nothing seemed to happen. She went through her normal morning ritual and threw her things into her bag before bending down to kiss her girlfriend goodbye. When she pulled back from the peck however, she found her hand caught in a tight grip.

Carmilla looked her up and down inquisitively, nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. Then, suddenly, dark eyes darted up to meet Laura’s and narrowed. “Oh, you bitch.” She surged up and drew her human lover into a decidedly more passionate kiss.

Laura’s head spun as Carmilla’s tongue bullied its way into her mouth and before she knew it she was pinned to her lover’s bed with no hope of escape. When breathing became an issue, Carmilla finally pulled back. Her eyes were unfocused, there was a slightly dopey grin on her face and her pupils were absolutely huge.

“Catnip’s not fair.” She muttered, bending down to nuzzle at Laura’s breasts and taking in deep breaths of her utterly enticing scent. “Playing dirty. ‘s gonna make me all loopy.” Her entire body rumbled with a deep purr as she rubbed herself against her tiny girlfriend.

Almost as if she was in her cat form, Carmilla nudged her head into crook of Laura’s neck and rubbed it back and forth over the smooth skin. It wasn’t long before her tongue joined in, lapping at Laura like she was an exquisite treat.

“C-Carm, come on.” Laura panted, thighs rubbing together as she tried to move her amorous and utterly stoned girlfriend. “I’m going to be late for class.” And all of this attention wasn’t really motivating her to go either, even though she had a test next week and really needed to ask the professor a few things.

“No.” Carmilla muttered petulantly. She used her entire body weight to keep her lover pinned and continued to rub herself against every part that smelled even vaguely of catnip. “Used catnip. Your fault.” Her voice trembled with her purr. “Mine. Not leaving.”

As her loved began to lick and nip at her earlobe, Laura wasn’t really sure if this was the best or the worst idea ever. All she knew was that she wouldn’t be going to class for however long this stuff lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that, Creampuffs?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Anything involving Catmilla is typically fun to write. 
> 
> There's more fics coming your way over the course of the next week, so keep an eye out, alright?
> 
> Come say hi or ask for my the recipe for the best marinated spareribs in the world at  
> http://sirprizex.tumblr.com


End file.
